desertpunkfandomcom-20200213-history
EP02
Sand and Rain (砂と、雨 Suna to Amo) is the second episode of Desert Punk. It originally aired October 11, 2004. It's name in the FUNimation dub is Rock, Paper, Scissors. This episode adapts Chapter 3 of the manga. Synopsis A woman and an old man are pulling a cart in the heat of the desert, discussing the old man's health. It isn't very long until the old man passes out due to exhaustion and coughs up blood. Somewhere else, Desert Punk is collecting payment from a group of thugs, reminiscing about how easily he was fooled by Junko. In the distance, he hears talking amongst a group of people and heads to check it out. Two gunmen are staring down the notorious Rain Spider, a repo man who is perceived to be able to collect not just money, but also souls. He quickly makes work of the two and, for wasting his time, removes their pants and forces them to return to their village half-naked. Punk reveals himself and the two share a few words about each other's reputation. Punk returns home to accept a new job from his supplier, Mugenya. A man named Koike Kazuo received a loan from Akashio Financial and has yet to repay his debts. Punk finds Koike's home, only to see a rundown shack with Rain Spider sitting next to Koike. It is realized by both handymen that Koike took money from two different banks and has yet to pay back either loan, so they roughhouse him and rummage through the house for anything valuable to sell. Koike's daughter, Nariko, walks in and questions just what is going on. She explains that her father's illness prevents him from earning any money, and that she simply doesn't have the skill to do any kind of work. Punk begins to feel sympathy for the family, and agrees to push back the repayment date for his bank. Rain Spider on the other hand believes that selling Nariko would be profitable enough to pay Koike's debts, but Punk is against this and wants to buy Nariko himself. Due to conflicting views, the two loansharks decide to fight for who gets the girl. Punk and Spider begin to have their battle on the outskirts of a village, with many villagers looking on. The village elder sings an off-key song about the two of them, but is dragged home by his granddaughter. Both mercenaries agree he was a terrible singer. A series of fights ensue in their struggle, ranging from the use of guns to knives to grenades to rubber bands. At the climax of their fight, both launch a flying fist to the other's face, knocking each other to the ground. They soon sit back up and laugh at their thrilling fight, agreeing to do it again sometime. Whilst talking, Nariko sneaks from behind and knocks both Punk and Spider out with a blunt object, takes the I.O.U. contracts, and burns them. Nariko and Koike are back on the road, discussing their manipulation of the mercenaries and how they no longer owe money to anyone. Nariko notes that she now realizes why her father took two loans from different banks at the same time, and why he made the collection day her mother's memorial day; supposedly for good luck. Koike asks where they are headed off to now, and Nariko remarks wherever they're going, she is getting new clothes. Back home, Punk is licking his wounds from another embarassing defeat and counting his accumulated debt. Category:Episodes